Simple and Perfect
by Je Park
Summary: Jaejoong adalah namja sederhana juga cuek dan mendapatkan seorang namja perfect. Namun siapa sangka ternyata yunho kembali bertemu dengan sang mantan, cinta pertamanya dan menjalin kembali sebuah hubungan yang mengakibatkan seorang namja cantik itu meminta putus. Jaejoong dalam bahaya karena statusnya terkuak sebagai pewaris Big Kim dari sang appa dan umma.


**Tittle: Simple and Perfect**

**Author: JE PARK**

**Cast: YunJae dan kawan-kawan**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Summary: **Jaejoong adalah namja sederhana juga cuek dan mendapatkan seorang namja perfect. Namun siapa sangka ternyata yunho kembali bertemu dengan sang mantan, cinta pertamanya dan menjalin kembali sebuah hubungan yang mengakibatkan seorang namja cantik itu meminta putus. Jaejoong dalam bahaya karena statusnya terkuak sebagai pewaris Big Kim dari sang appa dan umma.

**.**

**.**

**JE PARK**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Chunieeeee.."

Suara khas dari seorang Kim Junsu mewarnai suasana pagi Toho High School.

Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang sahabat di sampingnya dan menghampiri namja yang di panggilnya tersebut.

Sang sahabat melihat tingkahnya itu pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia pun berjalan menghampiri mereka, junsu, yoochun, changmin dan.. yunho.

"Yah bebek hyung, kau meninggalkan hyung ku tercinta" kesal changmin, ia pun berjalan menjemput orang yang ia anggap hyung nya tersebut.

"Jae hyung ayo"

"Ne.."

Seseorang yang bersama mereka pun tersenyum, "Pagi boo.."

"Pagi yunnie.."

"Ayo kita antar kalian ke kelas" Ucap yoochun sambil memegang tangan junsu.

Berkumpulnya mereka pun menjadi topik hangat di pagi hari.

Semua penghuni THS tersenyum senang melihat keakraban pangeran mereka.

Jung Yunho

Yunho adalah pangeran sekolah ini. Yunho termasuk orang yang dingin dan sangat tampan, tidak hanya tampan tapi juga kaya raya. Penerus seluruh aset Jung Corp, termasuk sekolah ini. Yunho juga di kenal playboy karena suka jalan dengan gadis lain, tapi dia punya kekasih yang tak pernah ia lepaskan hampir 3 tahun ini.

Kim Jaejoong

Dia lah kekasih jung yunho tersebut, namja cantik yang kecantikannya banyak di irikan oleh semua siswi di sekolah ini. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa jaejoong adalah namja yang beruntung karena mendapatkan kekasih seorang pangeran sekolah ini. Awalnya banyak yang membenci jaejoong karena jaejoong tidak lah level dengan yunho namun seiringnya waktu mereka semua menyukai jaejoong, karena jaejoong namja yang baik, dan juga pintar. Jaejoong tergolong cuek.

Jaejoong menjalani hidupnya dengan sangat sederhana, karena ia lebih menyukai kesederhanaan daripada kemewahan dan dia sangat senang menjadi orang sederhana. Ia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya.

Kim Junsu

Namja manis ini adalah anak dari menteri perhubungan korea selatan dan mantan miss korea. Ia sangat polos, dan baik hati. Kekasih dari park yoochun, seseorang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya sejak kecil.

Park Yoochun

Yoochun sama halnya dengan sahabatnya yunho, seorang playboy. Tapi yoochun semakin berubah ketika ia mengatakan jujur kepada junsu bahwa ialah orang yang ia sangat cintai sejak dulu. Mereka pacaran ketika kelas dua senior high school, dan sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Yoochun adalah anak dari seorang musisi ternama dan penerus perusahaan Park yang bergelut di bidang industri yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang di beberapa negara.

Jung Changmin

Jung? Yup, changmin adalah adik kandung dari pangeran sekolah ini. Ia juga tak kalah tampan dari sang hyung. Changmin sangat cerdas hingga membuatnya kini setara berada di tingkat yang sama dengan sang hyung. Tinggi dan juga sangat evil juga suka makan. Ia adalah bungsu keluarga jung yang ingin menjadi seorang profesor, tidak ingin bergelut di kantor ditemani tumpukan kertas.

Mereka berlima sekarang kelas tiga di THS, namun mereka berbeda kelas.

Jaejoong, junsu dan changmin berada di kelas 3A sedangkan yunho dan yoochun beraada di kelas 3B.

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika"

"Ehh.."

Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis melihat sang kekasih yang terkejut.

"Appa mengutusku kesana karena ada cabang dari perusahaan yang bermasalah disana, appa memintaku mengatasinya Boo.."

CUP

Namja tampan itu mengecup kilas bibir cherry yang menggodanya selalu itu.

"Ne.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan bersiap membuka pintu mobil mewah itu, "Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan atau mungkin lebih.." Jawab yunho.

"Baiklah, hati-hati"

Jaejoong pun keluar dan berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung, dimana apartemen nya berada disana.

**End Of Author POV**

.

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

"Satu bulan atau mungkin lebih.."

Aku pun mengangguk, "Baiklah, hati-hati"

Tanpa berucap lagi aku langsung turun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung dimana apartemen ku berada.

Ia adalah kekasihku, cinta pertamaku.

Kami bertemu ketika masa masuk senior high school di THS.

Ia masih ingat, bagaimana ia menyatakan cintanya dan itu sangat simple hingga membuatku jatuh cinta padanya pertama kali.

"_Jadilah kekasihku, aku tidak menerima penolakan jaejoong~ssi"_

Kalimat sederhananya dengan tampang cool dan dinginnya ia mengatakan itu padaku ketika masih banyak orang di sekitar kami. Bagiku itu keren.

Dan aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Dan pada saat itulah, kami mulai berpacaran.

Ia adalah namja yang sangat baik, dan perhatian dibalik tampang cool dan dinginnya.

Hingga aku baru mengetahui beberapa hari setelah kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ia adalah putra keluarga Jung, pemilik THS, dan juga penerus Jung Corp, sebuah perusahaan besar. Seorang putra kaya raya, hal itu membuatku minder karenanya, aku hanyalah seorang namja yang hidup sederhana walaupun sejujurnya aku juga memiliki hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya namun aku lebih senang hidup dalam kesederhanaan.

Ia menahanku dan memintaku untuk tidak pergi, bahkan ia mengancamku.

"_Kau tak perlu melihat latar belakangku, lihatlah aku hanya sebagai jung yunho"_

Hingga aku sampai sekarang terus bersamanya, menjaga kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Terkadang ia memang membuatku kesal, karena terus berdekatakan dengan yeoja ataupun namja lain. Sifat playboynya tidak lah hilang ketika masa-masa awal saat itu, bahkan sekarang pun ia suka pergi dengan yeoja maupun namja lain tapi tidak separah dulu, aku memang tidak melarangnya.

"_Aku tidak melarangmu dekat-dekat atau pergi bersama dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain, jikapun aku melarangmu, kamu akan tetap melanggarnya kan? Aku tidak melarang karena jika kamu memang mencintaiku dengan tulus, kamu akan tahu mana yang boleh kamu lakukan dan tidak dilakukan yun"_

Itu adalah jawabanku ketika dulu ia pernah bertanya kenapa aku tidak marah ataupun melarangnya.

'Kami saling percaya satu sama lain'

.

**End Of Jaejoong POV**

.

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

**Author POV**

Suasana sekolah THS pagi ini sangat sepi.

Terlebih ketika berita HOT menghampiri pendengaran mereka dua hari lalu.

'_Jung yunho berkecan dengan seorang wanita'_

'_Foto mesra yunho bersama seorang wanita tersebar'_

'_Yunho bersama seorang wanita di gimpo airport'_

Mereka kini tengah menunggu konfirmasi baik dari yunho maupun jaejoong.

Mereka tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari Jaejoong ketika ditanyakan perihal tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah cueknya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi ciri khas nya.

"Joongie hyung.."

"Hum.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik baik saja changminie.." jawab jaejoong sambil mencubit gemas pipi jung changmin tersebut.

Sehingga sebuah rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir changmin.

Changmin terdiam, menatap sang kekasih dari hyung nya tersebut.

'_Mianhae hyung'_ batin changmin.

"Ini sudah hampir satu minggu si jung yunho itu tidak masuk setelah kepulangannya dari amerika, kemana hyung mu itu jung changmin?" Kesal junsu.

"Ia terus pergi ke kantor"

"Ckckck apa dia lupa kalau disini ada kekasihnya, dan seharusnya ia menjelaskan semua berita tersebut secepatnya"

Yah, yunho telah kembali ke korea hampir satu minggu setelah kepergiannya ke Amerika yang tidak mengatakan keberangkatannya tersebut kepada sahabat-sahabatnya dan hanya jaejoong saja yang ia beritahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini berita baik atau tidak, tapi aku rasa kamu harus tahu ini joongie" Ucap yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

**End Of Author POV**

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku berjalan pelan menuju halte bus.

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"_Wanita itu adalah mantan kekasih yunho sekaligus cinta pertamanya"_

Ckckck kenapa aku kembali mengingat perkataan yoochun tadi.

Itu.. Itu membuat ku sesak disini.

Aku menyentuh dadaku.

Hah

Aku melirik arloji ku, 'shit telat'

Aku segera berjalan cepat menuju halte, aku harus ke kafe.

Sejak dua minggu lalu aku kembali bekerja, namun kali ini aku bekerja di sebuah kafe tidak hanya sebagai pelayan tapi aku juga menyumbangkan suaraku.

Sebelumnya aku bekerja di sebuah restoran jepang, tapi karena kesibukanku di sekolah aku memutuskan berhenti.

**End Of Jaejoong POV**

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

**Author POV**

..

Ireoke kkeutnal sarangiramyeon sijakdo

haetjanha

Wae nae ape natana..

Gijeogira mideosseotdeon sunganeuro

naege wa bangyeotjanha

PROK

PROK

PROK

Semua pengunjung kafe tersebut berterpuk tangan riuh, bahkan ada di antara mereka berdiri.

Mereka saling berbisik-bisik bagaimana indahnya suara penyanyi itu membawakan lagu yang amat sedih dengan alunan piano yang pria itu nyanyikan. Bahkan di akhir lirik-lirik terakhir penyanyi itu bernyanyi sambil menangis.

Pria yang menutup wajahnya dengan topeng itu pun bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat pada pengunjung dan berjalan pergi cepat

Tiada yang menyadari kenapa pria itu menangis.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Pria bernama jaejoong yang tadi menyanyi itu kini tengah menangis tersendu-sendu di toilet.

"Jaejoong apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang menejer kafe tersebut.

"Hyung bolehkah aku minta ijin pulang?"

"Oh baiklah, pulanglah dan istirahat ne"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

Jaejoong merasa sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan sang menejer yang baik hati.

Ia pun pergi lewat pintu belakang.

**End Of Author POV**

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

..

Ireoke kkeutnal sarangiramyeon sijakdo

haetjanha

Wae nae ape natana..

Gijeogira mideosseotdeon sunganeuro

naege wa bangyeotjanha

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis ku, aku bernyanyi sambil menangis di lirik-lirik terakhir ketika tak sengaja ekor mataku melihat seseorang yang sangat ku kenal tengah berciuman mesra.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini yun?"

Walau aku tak melihat jelas siapa wanita itu, tapi aku yakin itu adalah Kwon Boa, orang yang telah yoochun ceritakan padaku_. 'Mantan kekasih dan cinta pertama yunho'_

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Menejer kafe tempatku bekerja menghampiriku

"Jaejoong apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung bolehkah aku minta ijin pulang?" tanyaku

"Oh baiklah, pulanglah dan istirahat ne"

Aku pun segera pulang, aku merasa tidak enak badan juga.

Ketika sampai dirumah, segera ku rebahkan tubuhku ke kasur kecilku.

Sangat sepi, tentu karena umma ku tidak tinggal bersamaku.

Bayang-bayang yunho dan wanita itu di kafe tadi terus berputar di kepalaku, membuatku terus menangis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis begitu lama, dan ini juga adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan terlebih kekasih ku sendiri yang melakukannya.

Aku pun tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Kring

Kring

"Hoammm.."

Aku menggeliat dan melirik jam, aku menghela nafas.

'Tidak sekolah satu hari tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku pun kembali memejamkan mataku, aku merasa sangat lelah.

.

.

Tak

Tak

Aku kini tengah memasak, perutku telah berbunyi keras ingin makan.

Aku baru bangun jam 10, dan kini tengah jam setengah sebelas.

Ting nong

Ting nong

Aku segera berjalan untuk membuka pintu, namun saat ku lihat siapa orang itu dari cctv, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membukanya.

Entahlah aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Mianhe yun.."

**End Of Jaejoong POV**

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

**Author POV**

Suasana sekolah hari ini sangat ramai karena pangeran THS kembali masuk sekolah sejak kemarin.

Aura yang berbeda tersebut juga di rasakan oleh namja cantik yang baru saja sampai sekolah bertahap internasional tersebut.

Kedatangan jaejoong membuat para penghuni THS terkejut, pasalnya kemarin jaejoong tidak masuk dan kini namja itu kembali masuk dengan seribu pesona yang di pancarkannya.

Banyak yeoja maupun namja terpaku melihatnya.

Lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, itu lah yang ada di kepala mereka.

Jaejoong mengenakan mantel berbulu warna hitam dan topi hitam-merah menutupi semua rambutnya. Yang membuat wajah cantiknya tampak seperti tokoh anime dengan matanya yang besar nan indah.

.

"Yunho"

Yoochun melepar bola basket tersebut ke yunho, lalu yunho menangkapnya dan langsung mengshoot bola baseket tersebut. Masuk!

Pritt

Pritttt

"YEEEEEEEE" teriak para penonton di tribun. Suara pruit tersebut menandakan berakhirnya permainan.

"Good job yun" puji yoochun sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ahhhhh siwon hyung kau kalah, aku menagih janjimu" ujar changmin ketika siwon dan kawan-kawannya menghampiri mereka.

"Ckckck dasar, iya-iya"

"Padahal kita hanya selisih dua poin saja" ujar donghae.

Yunho dan kawan team nya hanya tersenyum, tidak ada yang namanya bersaing dalam pertandingan ini, mereka hanya bermain-main saja dan yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang. Jadilah sekarang, team siwon mentraktir team yunho, disini changmin lah yang paling senang.

Sebelumnya kalian harus tahu, team yunho yang terdiri dari yunho sendiri, yoochun, changmin, top, dan seungri sedangkan team siwon terdiri dari donghae, zhoumi, minho, kibum dan siwon sendiri. Mereka adalah sama-sama team basket THS. Team inti adalah yunho, siwon, donghae, changmin dan top.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari jauh ada seseorang yang duduk di tribun yang terus memperhatian salah satu di antara mereka.

Orang tersebut duduk manis bersama sahabatnya junsu.

"Ahh yoochun ku selalu keren"

Jaejoong yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya berdecak pelan.

Bagaimana bisa jaejoong kesini? Itu tentu saja karena junsu yang menyeretnya kesini.

"CHUNIEEEE"

Junsu berteriak kencang hingga membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih duduk disana menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut termasuk para namja yang bermain tadi.

Junsu menggerakkan tangannya, melambai-lambai dan juga di sambut balik oleh yoochun yang tersenyum manis sambil melambai tangannya juga.

"Eh itu kan jaejoong hyung" ujar changmin saat melihat seseorang dengan topi hitam di samping junsu.

Yunho segera menoleh ketika mendengar nama jaejoong disebut changmin.

.

.

Sunyi

Tiada suara apapun selain suara angin yang menerpa dedaunan.

Tiada yang berbicara

Mereka diam sedari tadi, tiada yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Boo.."

Akhirnya yunho memulai. Menatap namja cantik disampingnya.

Jaejoong tidak bereaksi dan hanya diam sambil menyeruput jus di tangannya.

"Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa ku sadari bahwa hari ini adalah dimana kamu menyatakan cinta padaku.."

DEG

Yunho terkejut, lupakah?

Jaejoong terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan, "..hingga aku mengetahui bagaimana dirimu, seorang jung yunho, orang yang di damba-dambakan banyak orang sekaligus penerus perusahaan besar korea. Yunho.."

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, aku dapat memahaminya walaupun aku hanya sekali melihatnya, kau kembali jatuh cinta padanya, bukankah begitu yun?" Jaejoong melirik yunho juga memang sedari tadi menatapnya. Yunho terdiam, juga terlihat tanda terkejut di mata musangnya.

Jaejoong kembali menatap gunung yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya tersebut.

"Jae.."

Jaejoong melanjutkan kata-katanya dan tidak membiarkan yunho berbicara, "Yun, lebih baik kita putus"

DEG

Yunho melotot mendengarnya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghambat dirimu pula, bukankah gadis itu sangat cantik dan juga kaya raya sangat sepadan denganmu, dan jauh berbeda dengan ku yang seorang namja yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Oh tidak, tentu saja bukan hanya itu alasannya, alasan kenapa lebih baik kita putus tentu karena kita tidak mempunyai rasa cinta lagi, bukankah begitu? Aku.. aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa lagi pada mu dan... dan bukankah kamu juga tidak, jadi lebih baik kita putus"

Jaejoong bangkit dan segera pergi.

Air mata yang di tahannya segera turun.

Yunho masih terdiam disana, melihat punggung jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang.

"Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu boo.. rasa ini selalu ada untukmu, tapi.."

"Tapi juga ada rasa untuk boa nuna kan hyung?" Ucap changmin yang mengagetkan yunho.

"Aku setuju dengan jaejoong hyung, lebih baik kalian putus, karena jika kalian terus bersama itu akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini"

Yunho terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin melepas jaejoongnya tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin melepas kembali boa.

**End Of Author POV**

.

.

JE PARK

.

.

**Changmin POV**

Saat ini aku tengah di apartemen jaejoong hyung.

Menagih janjiku.

Kalian bertanya janji apa?

Kalian pasti tahu itu

"Changmiiiiiin makananya sudah siap, ayo kita makan" panggil jaejoong dari arah dapur.

"Neee"

Hehehe itu janjinya.

Tidak ada perbincangan diantara kami, aku pun akhirnya memulai "Hyung ada sesuatu yang harus kau tahu"

Aku melihatnya yang terlihat bingung, "Apa?"

"Sebelumnya mian, aku tahu siapa dirimu hyung sebenarnya"

Ia melotot kaget padaku.

"Kau adalah anak sekaligus penerus Kim Corp, putra dari Heechul ahjumma dan cucu dari Kim young woon dan Kim seena, iya kan?" Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu huh?"

"Aku kan jenius hyung, tapi sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu bukan itu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku baru mengetahuinya ternyata boa nuna bukanlah darah daging kim han kyung"

"YEEEEEEEE.. Ap..pa katamu min? Kim.. kim han..han kyung?"

Aku mengangguk, tentu ia terkejut soal ini.

"Ne, appa mu hyung. Aku juga baru tahu ketika aku menyelidiki tentangmu, ternyata appa kandungmu adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di korea hyung"

Ayah jaejoong hyung adalah pengusaha besar bahkan itu setara dengan Jung Corp milik appa.

Dan aku tahu, jaejoong hyung tidak pernah tahu seperti apa appanya itu dan yang ia tahu hanya namanya saja.

"Tetapi ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu hyung.."

Aku menatapnya, "Kwon na na, umma boa kini tengah mencarimu hyung diam-diam"

"Ehhhh.. kenapa?"

"Alasannya karena seluruh aset, seluruh harta yang appa mu miliki itu diwariskan kepadamu hyung"

"MWO"

"Ne, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana kamu tinggal hyung karena kamu menyamar seperti ini tapi kau harus berhati-hati karena info yang ku dapat ia ingin melenyapkanmu hyung"

.

.

.

TBC mian :D

Review please... :D

Maaf sebelumnya ff yang saya buat sebelumnya saya hapus, karena ada alasan hingga saya menghapusnya

Tapi semoga suka dengan ff baru dari je park ini, ini mungkin tak lebih dari 4 atau 5 chapter dengan words yang panjang.


End file.
